


двенадцать дней гельбуса

by Greenmusik



Series: Рождественский тур 2016-2017 на макусе [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: На Рождество Альбус шлёт Геллерту подарки, но тот неизменно отсылает их обратно.





	

**Author's Note:**

> на заявку р-11 на макусе

**Геллерт**

| 

**Альбус**  
  
---|---  
  
В первый день Рождества  
послала мне любовь моя верная  
перо феникса в бузинном сундучке.  
  
Во второй день Рождества  
послала мне любовь моя верная  
двух серых сов с вопиллерами  
и перо феникса в бузинном сундучке.  
  
На третий день Рождества  
послала мне любовь моя верная  
трёх ряженых петухов  
двух серых сов с вопиллерами  
и перо феникса в бузинном сундучке.  
  
На четвертый день Рождества  
послала мне любовь моя верная  
четырёх крикаду,  
трёх ряженых петухов,  
двух серых сов с вопиллерами  
и перо феникса в бузинном сундучке.  
  
На пятый день Рождества  
послала мне любовь моя верная  
пять поддельных камней,  
четырёх крикаду,  
трёх ряженых петухов,  
двух серых сов с вопиллерами  
и перо феникса в бузинном сундучке.  
  
На шестой день Рождества  
послала мне любовь моя верная  
шесть маггловских банкиров,  
пять поддельных камней,  
четырёх крикаду,  
трёх ряженых петухов,  
двух серых сов с вопиллерами  
и перо феникса в бузинном сундучке.  
  
На седьмой день Рождества  
послала мне любовь моя верная  
семь шаров с пророчествами,  
шесть маггловских банкиров,  
пять поддельных камней,  
четырёх крикаду,  
трёх ряженых петухов,  
двух серых сов с вопиллерами  
и перо феникса в бузинном сундучке.  
  
На восьмой день Рождества  
послала мне любовь моя верная  
восемь молодых авроров,  
семь шаров с пророчествами,  
шесть маггловских банкиров,  
пять поддельных камней,  
четырёх крикаду,  
трёх ряженых петухов,  
двух серых сов с вопиллерами  
и перо феникса в бузинном сундучке.  
  
На девятый день Рождества  
послала мне любовь моя верная  
девять прекрасных вейл,  
восемь молодых авроров,  
семь шаров с пророчествами,  
шесть маггловских банкиров,  
пять поддельных камней,  
четырёх крикаду,  
трёх ряженых петухов,  
двух серых сов с вопиллерами  
и перо феникса в бузинном сундучке.  
  
В десятый день Рождества  
послала мне любовь моя верная  
десять чернокнижников,  
девять прекрасных вейл,  
восемь молодых авроров,  
семь шаров с пророчествами,  
шесть маггловских банкиров,  
пять поддельных камней,  
четырёх крикаду,  
трёх ряженых петухов,  
двух серых сов с вопиллерами  
и перо феникса в бузинном сундучке.  
  
В одиннадцатый день Рождества  
послала мне любовь моя верная  
одиннадцать верных армий,  
десять чернокнижников,  
девять прекрасных вейл,  
восемь молодых авроров,  
семь шаров с пророчествами,  
шесть маггловских банкиров,  
пять поддельных камней,  
четырёх крикаду,  
трёх ряженых петухов,  
двух серых сов с вопиллерами  
и перо феникса в бузинном сундучке.  
  
В двенадцатый день Рождества  
послала мне любовь моя верная  
двенадцать любовных писем,  
одиннадцать верных армий,  
десять чернокнижников,  
девять прекрасных вейл,  
восемь молодых авроров,  
семь шаров с пророчествами,  
шесть маггловских банкиров,  
пять поддельных камней,  
четырёх крикаду,  
трёх ряженых петухов,  
двух серых сов с вопиллерами  
и перо феникса в бузинном сундучке.

| 

В первый день Рождества  
послала мне любовь моя верная  
пепел в бузинном сундучке.  
  
Во второй день Рождества  
послала мне любовь моя верная  
двух мёртвых серых сов  
и пепел в бузинном сундучке.

  
На третий день Рождества  
послала мне любовь моя верная  
трёх мёртвых юношей  
двух мёртвых серых сов  
и пепел в бузинном сундучке.  
  
На четвертый день Рождества  
послала мне любовь моя верная  
четыре чучела крикаду,  
трёх мёртвых юношей,  
двух мёртвых серых сов  
и пепел в бузинном сундучке.  
  
На пятый день Рождества  
послала мне любовь моя верная  
пять разбитых камней,  
четыре чучела крикаду,  
трёх мёртвых юношей,  
двух мёртвых серых сов  
и пепел в бузинном сундучке.  
  
На шестой день Рождества  
послала мне любовь моя верная  
шесть голов маггловских банкиров,  
пять разбитых камней,  
четыре чучела крикаду,  
трёх мёртвых юношей,  
двух мёртвых серых сов  
и пепел в бузинном сундучке.  
  
На седьмой день Рождества  
послала мне любовь моя верная  
семьдесят хрустальных осколков,  
шесть голов маггловских банкиров,  
пять разбитых камней,  
четыре чучела крикаду,  
трёх мёртвых юношей,  
двух мёртвых серых сов  
и пепел в бузинном сундучке.  
  
На восьмой день Рождества  
послала мне любовь моя верная  
восемь мёртвых авроров,  
семьдесят хрустальных осколков,  
шесть голов маггловских банкиров,  
пять разбитых камней,  
четыре чучела крикаду,  
трёх мёртвых юношей,  
двух мёртвых серых сов  
и пепел в бузинном сундучке.  
  
На девятый день Рождества  
послала мне любовь моя верная  
девять злобных гарпий,  
восемь мёртвых авроров,  
семьдесят хрустальных осколков,  
шесть голов маггловских банкиров,  
пять разбитых камней,  
четыре чучела крикаду,  
трёх мёртвых юношей,  
двух мёртвых серых сов  
и пепел в бузинном сундучке.  
  
В десятый день Рождества  
послала мне любовь моя верная  
десять подземных демонов,  
девять злобных гарпий,  
восемь мёртвых авроров,  
семьдесят хрустальных осколков,  
шесть голов маггловских банкиров,  
пять разбитых камней,  
четыре чучела крикаду,  
трёх мёртвых юношей,  
двух мёртвых серых сов  
и пепел в бузинном сундучке.  
  
В одиннадцатый день Рождества  
послала мне любовь моя верная  
одиннадцать рваных знамён,  
десять подземных демонов,  
девять злобных гарпий,  
восемь мёртвых авроров,  
семьдесят хрустальных осколков,  
шесть голов маггловских банкиров,  
пять разбитых камней,  
четыре чучела крикаду,  
трёх мёртвых юношей,  
двух мёртвых серых сов  
и пепел в бузинном сундучке.  
  
В двенадцатый день Рождества  
послала мне любовь моя верная  
двенадцать пустых листов,  
одиннадцать рваных знамён,  
десять подземных демонов,  
девять злобных гарпий,  
восемь мёртвых авроров,  
семьдесят хрустальных осколков,  
шесть голов маггловских банкиров,  
пять разбитых камней,  
четыре чучела крикаду,  
трёх мёртвых юношей,  
двух мёртвых серых сов,  
а сундучок не вернул!


End file.
